


Just a Peek

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Finale, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #2 prompt: Lucy finally decides to read the journal Flynn gave her and she finds out some interesting things about her future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish, I owned timeless.

“If you could know one possible future, would you peek?” Lucy asked the small group around Wyatt’s coffee table.

Jiya sat forward, “What do you mean?”

“Flynn, he gave me the journal.” Lucy pulled the tattered book from her purse and laid it on the table. Four pair of eyes stared down at the small book, some with more trepidation, others with excitement.

“Have you opened it yet?” Rufus asked as he lifted his eyes to Lucy. 

She shook her head, “Not yet, I'm nervous.”

Wyatt reached a hand out and touched the worn LP at the bottom of the cover. He pulled his hand back and looked at her. “Why are you nervous? There are probably answers in here to questions we haven't even thought about.” His eyes were bright and smile wide.

Lucy rubbed her damp palms on her pants. She knew the real answers Wyatt wanted, it all came down to one thing, Jessica. She couldn't fault him for his single-minded goal, she just wished that he would look up and see what was in right in front of him now. She shook the selfish thoughts from her mind, knew it was not about her.

“From what Flynn said, a future version of me gave him this book. Told him about Mason Industries and the time machine.” Lucy looked to Rufus and Jiya. “So what I don't understand is, did I make our present happen or were we always supposed to be at Mason?”

“Is this a chicken and an egg situation? What came first?” Wyatt asked.

“The book came from an alternate time. When the other Lucy came back, she changed your possible future. From what we know now, Rittenhouse always wanted you to be a part of this mission. It's possible that the other Lucy may have been recruited for research purposes. I know we talked about bringing in a historian, before Flynn attacked us.” Lucy nodded as Rufus explained. “I think that both of you were already picked for the project. You two were brought in within a few hours of the attack and as far as I could tell, their only choices.”

Wyatt looked at Lucy for the first time since the book was brought out. She gave him a small smile. She would have always met Wyatt, in one life or another, and the word fate echoed through her heart. She wondered if the other Lucy fell in love with him as fast as she had with her Wyatt. But he wasn't really her Wyatt, at least not the way she wanted him to be. Lucy turned away from him, worried he would see her heart on her sleeve. 

Lucy had to clear her voice before speaking,“I was probably picked because of my ties with Rittenhouse. Will the things in the book still happen or are they forever changed?”

Jiya tapped the book. “Let's look and see.”

Wyatt reached for it the same time Lucy did, their hands collided over the top. Without thinking Lucy closed her hands on his and held on. Warmth spread up her arm and a blush heated her cheeks. She quickly dropped her hand and looked away. Ugh, she thought to herself, that was real subtle. 

“Go ahead, it's your journal.” Wyatt gestured. 

“Do you mind if I don't read aloud?” Lucy looked at each of her friends. She trusted them, but she had no idea what her other self had to say. Rufus and Jiya nodded quickly, but Wyatt hesitated before he agreed.

Lucy sat back in the recliner, kicking off her shoes and pulled her feet up. From the corner of her eye she caught a quick smile from Wyatt as he watched her. She pretended not to notice and brushed her hair back, behind her ear. Rufus and Jiya started talking about the different time variants, but Lucy tuned them out and started to read. 

“That is bullshit!” she exclaimed. Everyone turned to her in surprise. She gestured down, “I still didn't get tenure.”

Wyatt gave a soft snort, but wouldn't make eye contact. 

“Maybe Rittenhouse had bigger plans for you than a college professor?” Jiya suggested.

“Looks like I was brought in about six months from now. Huh? Only in this room would that sentence make sense.” Lucy looked at her friends. “We were sent back to observe and document. It appears that we had a team of five, one pilot, two historians and two soldiers. I don't recognize the other two names, but Anthony was our pilot. It doesn't look like I knew you very well, Rufus.”

Rufus nods, “That would make sense, I only went after Anthony was taken.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Wyatt added sarcastically.

“For the first few months everything seemed normal, until the other historian was shot. Wyatt was suspicious of it being a inside job and started to pay more attention to the rest of the team. It looks like the rest of the team had secondary missions throughout time. ”

“Is it strange to know it’s you, but not you?” Jiya looked at Wyatt. 

“I went past strange and into the bizarre the first time I got in the Lifeboat.” He shrugged.

Lucy skimmed over the pages, looking for important dates or names that the others would find interesting. She would slow down if she caught a familiar name. From what she read, Wyatt and Lucy got in a lot of arguments, especially after the shooting. Lucy wondered if he blamed her for something.

“Oh!! I meet Eleanor Roosevelt!” Lucy happily chirped.

Lucy turned the page and saw a familiar newspaper clipping. Here is what Wyatt was waiting for. Flynn had told Wyatt some of what she had wrote. There was no new information, no new suspects. Multiple attempts were made to change it but nothing worked. Even in the future, Jessica’s murderer was never found and she was still dead. Lucy was about to hand Wyatt the journal when she noticed that Flynn didn’t read everything she had written about Wyatt and his wife. 

_Falling in love with Wyatt was never my plan, but it was unavoidable. Wyatt’s obsessed with his wife's death, he needs to let go and move on before we could ever have a chance to be together. No matter how difficult it is to love him, I won’t give up hope. ___

__There was no way, Lucy would hand the book to him now. Could she hide her true feelings if he read how much she loved him, even in another timeline? Lucy avoided looking up at the room. She realized that it was a mistake to do this in front of the others. She knew that closing the book and leaving wasn't an option, besides the fact she was currently homeless and staying with Jiya._ _

__She was about to turn the page when Wyatt suddenly stood and looked over the top of the book. He reached for the book seeing the article. Lucy knew that he wouldn't let it go until he saw what was on that page. With a sigh, she stood up and handed him the book. She refused to watch him read it, she gathered her glass of wine and walked to the kitchen._ _

__Lucy looked out the small kitchen widow and ignored the quiet voices in the other room. She felt ashamed that she was jealous of a dead woman. But she could no longer deny, the way she longed for the man in the next room, but his heart would always long for the past._ _

__Pressure built up in her chest, her hands began to shake, and her eyes burned. A small whimper escaped before she could stop it. She felt hollowed out and alone, but she refused to cry, not here in Wyatt’s kitchen. Lucy took a few deep breaths, wiped away a few tears, and poured more wine._ _

__She walked back to the living room and found Wyatt alone, still reading the book. She had forgotten Jiya and Rufus had asked for a night alone, and she was supposed to stay at Wyatt’s for the night. Lucy squared her shoulders and held her head up high._ _

__She sat in the recliner and looked around, “Did they leave already?”_ _

__“Huh? Oh, yeah” Wyatt didn’t look up from the book._ _

__“I'm a little tired, do you mind if I change?” Lucy didn't wait for his answer._ _

__She grabbed her overnight bag and went into his room. It smelled like him and gave her a sense of calm that she had been missing earlier. She had never been in this room before, so she took her time to look around. It was simple and masculine, one wall was covered in thumbtacks but only a few torn corner pieces were left up on the wall. Lucy stepped closer and noticed the date on one sheet matched the newspaper article. Had Wyatt taken down something that had to do with Jessica, she wondered. She saw found a box under the desk, she was tempted to look through, but decided to leave him to his privacy._ _

__Lucy shook her head and pulled out a T-shirt and shorts to sleep in. She sat on the bed and pulled off her pants and slipped the shorts on. She quickly slipped her bra off under her shirt. She was never sure why she took her shirt off back when they first met, she knew she didn't have to. But she did like catching Wyatt watching her on their first mission. Lucy lifted her arms and pulled her shirt up the same time the door burst open._ _

__“Lucy? Gah!” Wyatt slapped a hand over his eyes. “I thought you left.” His voice was strangled._ _

___Seriously, he can't even sneak a peek. ____ _

____Lucy was annoyed. She got that he didn't think of her that way, but come on. She crossed her arms but refused to put her shirt on._ _ _ _

____“Well, if you pulled you head out of your ass or that book, you would have heard me say, I was going to change.”_ _ _ _

____“I was reading your journal.” Wyatt snapped as he uncovered his eyes and stepped forward. This time he did look and her breath caught. His blue eyes were dark, hot desire burned a path along her skin where he looked. Lucy dropped her arms, and Wyatt licked his lips. He stepped closer._ _ _ _

____“Did-did you find out anything useful?” Lucy stuttered._ _ _ _

____“Depends on what you define as useful,” Wyatt’s voice low. “Is knowing that you like it when I call you Ma'am, is that useful? Or what about knowing when and where I first kissed you in another timeline ?”_ _ _ _

____“That’s in the book?” Lucy’s mouth was dry and she had a hard time swallowing._ _ _ _

____Wyatt was directly in front of her, his hands opening and closing at his sides. “I only started reading about us. Did you know that we were caught by Anthony in a supply closet? I was about to get into the details when I thought you left.” He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. “Please don't leave,” he whispered._ _ _ _

____“I wasn’t planning on it.” Lucy nuzzled into his hand._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to put a shirt on?” His mischievous tone and the direction of his eyes made her consider her options._ _ _ _

____Lucy step forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “I wasn’t planning on it.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank God,” and then he kissed her._ _ _ _

____Wyatt’s hand cupped the back of her head, fingers entwined in her hair. She moaned when he deepened the kiss and his tongue claimed her mouth. His other hand ran up her spine, his fingertips created sparks of electricity along her skin._ _ _ _

____He pulled back, licked the column of her throat and nipped at her ear. His hand tightened in her hair and his other around her waist. Lucy was up on her toes, fingers in his hair, and her breath ragged. Molten lava rushed through her veins straight into her core, goosebumps bumps erupted along her arms._ _ _ _

____“Wyatt,” she gasped._ _ _ _

____“Ma’am?” Lucy shivered, his voice thick and low in her ear._ _ _ _

____The soft cotton of his shirt rubbed against her hard nipples but Lucy needed more of him. She tugged on the collar of his shirt. Wyatt leaned back looked at her for a moment, before he pulled off his shirt. Lucy ran her fingers over his chest, and shoulders; her touch light, she barely skimmed over his skin. He was silent as he watched her but his breathing was shallow and his eyes darkened._ _ _ _

____Lucy pressed open mouthed kisses along his collarbone. She stroked up his chest and her nail caught on a nipple, Wyatt hissed and jerked his hips toward her. Encouraged, Lucy trailed kisses down his chest, took a nipple between her teeth and flicked her tongue. He cupped her head, his fingers in her hair._ _ _ _

____“Lucy,” he gasped._ _ _ _

____Wyatt’s gentle tug on her hair caused her to look up, and his lips descended on hers. His tongue licked her lower lip, urged it into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked. One hand held her against him, the other skimmed down her back until he pressed her hips against his. She felt his hard cock against her lower abdomen. Lucy hummed her approval into his mouth._ _ _ _

____Wyatt walked her back towards the bed. Lucy laid down on her back, he stood silently beside the bed his eyes dark with hunger. A blush started across her chest and spread up into her face. Her skin was sensitive and hot, she traced her fingers over the curve of her jaw down her chest and cupped her breast. Wyatt licked his lips when she gently pinched and tugged on her nipple. He reached his hand out and followed her path until he palmed her other breast._ _ _ _

____“You are so beautiful, Lucy.”_ _ _ _

____His voice sent a shiver up her spine. Lucy arched her back, pushed her breast up into his hand. It had been so long since she had been touched like this and it had never felt like this before. He bent forward, placed his knee on the bed and replaced his mouth where his hand had been._ _ _ _

____“Wyatt.” She moaned and writhed under him as she dug her fingers into his hair and held on._ _ _ _

____He laid his head over her heart, his hands on her stomach, body half across her and the bed. “What do you want Lucy?” He whispered in her skin._ _ _ _

____“I want you, but I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want, or aren't ready for.” She brushed her fingers through his hair._ _ _ _

____Wyatt chuckled, “Is that what you think is happening? Are you trying to taking advantage of me?”_ _ _ _

____Lucy affectionately tugged on his hair. “And what if I am?”_ _ _ _

____“I definitely hope so.”_ _ _ _

____Wyatt lifted his head, kissed along her collarbone, up her neck and nipped at her jaw. Lucy pushed his shoulder back and moved until she hovered over him. She straddled his lap and laid down on his broad chest._ _ _ _

____“If I'm taking advantage of you, then does that mean I get to be on top?” Her voice low and seductive._ _ _ _

____Wyatt wrapped both arms around her pulled her tight against him, “Lucy, you can do anything you want.” He groaned as his hands slid down her back and grasped her hips._ _ _ _

____“Mmm, then don't move” She purred._ _ _ _

____Lucy slowly slid down his body, leaving wet open kisses over his chest. She stood up and pushed her shorts and panties down. Wyatt’s eyes widened and he reached for her, but Lucy stepped back._ _ _ _

____“I said don't move.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes Ma'am.” He smirked._ _ _ _

____Lucy trailed a hand down his abdomen watched as he tightened his muscles and flexed his hips. She slowly unsnapped his jeans and leaned in, kissed just below his belly button. She ran the tip of tongue on the edge of his boxers and slipped her thumbs under the elastic, she pushed them down while Wyatt lifted his hips._ _ _ _

____“What were we doing in the supply closet?” Lucy’s voice was hoarse. His cock is long and hard curved up against his abdomen. He was slick with precum and Lucy squeezed her thighs together._ _ _ _

____“Wh-What?” Wyatt stutterd._ _ _ _

____“In the book, you said we were caught in the closet. What were we doing? I’ve thought about pulling you into one a few times.” Lucy trailed her fingernails up his thighs._ _ _ _

____“You have?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm, I have. I wanted to kiss you, touch you and taste.” She climbed back on the bed beside him. She sat on her heels next to his hip._ _ _ _

____“You can, Lucy.” Wyatt watched her, hands fisted at his sides._ _ _ _

____“I have dreamed of tasting your skin, Wyatt.”_ _ _ _

____Lucy leaned forward and gently bit his hip bone. Wyatt moaned and his cock twitched. She wrapped her hand around his cock, and with the flat of her tongue she licked him from base to tip. His hips came off the bed and hissed her name. She swirled and flicked her tongue around the tip, her hand twisted and tugged up his shaft._ _ _ _

____“Lucy, fuck I-I won’t last, please oh.” Wyatt’s breathing was labored._ _ _ _

____Lucy felt powerful and more turned on then she had ever been, just by having him in her mouth. She twisted her hips and straddled his legs. She took him completely into her mouth rolled her tongue and swallowed. He bucked his hips into her mouth._ _ _ _

____“Oh shit, Luc,” He groaned. Wyatt grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up his body. His kiss was wet, tongue, lips and teeth. His finger pressed hard into her hips. He thrust up and slid his cock over her hot wet heat. They moaned together._ _ _ _

____“Wyatt, I need you inside me.” Lucy rolled her hips over his cock. His tip hit her clit and she arched back and rolled again._ _ _ _

____“It’s been a long time since I’ve wanted anyone like this. I don’t know how long, I can last.” Desire made his voice thick._ _ _ _

____Lucy cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. “I have never wanted anyone, the way I want you and it’s been a long time for me, too.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t have a condom.” He hissed when she rolled her hips over him again._ _ _ _

____“I’m on the pill, or you could wait while I run to the store.” Lucy pushed back from him._ _ _ _

____Wyatt growled and pulled her back on top of him. “It's your call, but you are not leaving this bed.”_ _ _ _

____Lucy chuckled and kissed his chin. “I wasn't planning on it.”_ _ _ _

____Lucy sat back, her hand on his chest, she reached her hand down between her legs, and grasped his cock. She positioned him at her opening. Wyatt’s eyes were dark as he watched her slowly take him into her warm, tight body. Once he was completely sheathed inside her, she paused, her eyes closed head thrown back._ _ _ _

____“Lucy, you are so tight and warm.” He hissed._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Wyatt, you feel so good.” She hummed. Her stomach swooped as she clenched down around him. Wyatt let out a strangled groan and bucked up into her. She rocked down on him, powerful strokes of friction that made her grip down on him to increase the pleasure. Wyatt brought his hand between them, his thumb making circles around her clit. Lucy arched back, hands on his thighs, taking him in deeper. He sat up, took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it between his teeth._ _ _ _

____Lucy brought one knee up and then the other, her feet flat on the bed knees bent. She wrapped her arms around Wyatt’s shoulders and pulled him in close. Wyatt’s hands on her ass helped steady her as she moved up and down, his breath hot and loud in her ear._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, Lucy are you close?” He groaned. “I’m not going to last much longer.”_ _ _ _

____“Please, Wyatt,” She begged. “Please, don’t stop.”_ _ _ _

____Wyatt tightened his grip on her waist and flipped them around. He pushed her knees up and open. He flicked his finger fast over her clit and pounded into her. Lucy tugged on her nipple and thrust up into him. He brushed the hair from her face, and braced his hand against the wall, he thrust faster. Lucy arched up and clenched down on him and she tensed, her body trembled and shook against him._ _ _ _

____“Lucy,” Wyatt gasped and thrust into her one more time, before she felt him release into her._ _ _ _

____Her heart pounded in her chest, her body covered in a fine layer of sweat. Wyatt slowly lowered himself down to by her side and pulled her against him. He brushed her hair back kissed the crown of her head._ _ _ _

____“I want this Lucy, I want you. I may not know how to show you all the time, but you brought me back. You give me something to fight for. I’m not living for the past anymore. If you’ll have me.”_ _ _ _

____Lucy looked up into his blue eyes. Her legs tangled with his and her body was relaxed for the first time in months. She knew she loved this man completely, and when he was ready, she would tell him. Tonight, she was safe and warm in his arms and that was enough._ _ _ _

____“I’m not done with you yet. So you better believe, I’m not going anywhere.”_ _ _ _

____Wyatt tightened his hold, kissed her again. “I still want to know what happened in that closet.”_ _ _ _

____Lucy buried her head into his chest and laughed. “Why don't I show you what I would do, next time we are a Mason Industries?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm, that sounds like a good plan. How about a shower and then a nap?”_ _ _ _

____“Nap?” She asked._ _ _ _

____“Yep, I’m just getting started.” Wyatt pulled her from the bed and into his arms._ _ _ _


	2. Into the storage room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been three months since they read parts of Lucy's journal, and Wyatt couldn't believe his luck when Lucy pulls him into a storage room at Mason Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were curious, hell even i was wondering. so here it is the companion piece to Just a peek. Into the storage room we go. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always I wish I owned them, but at last Timeless is not mine. 
> 
> Your comments keep me writing, so please let me know what you think.

åAfter hours at Mason Industries was mostly a quiet affair. A few people monitoring the machines and computers, security and a janitor. After a mission the team would do a debriefing with Agent Christopher and then head off to shower and change and return to their normal lives with the hope nothing had changed too much. 

The trip had been simple, stopping Emma at whatever cost. They had stopped her from her goal, but were unable to capture her. Rittenhouse was still out there making plans. But worrying about that was for another night, Wyatt Logan had a date.

Two nights ago he been relaxing at his apartment, _making out on the couch _, with Lucy when their phones rang and their evening plans and reservations were cancelled. He had asked her on a real date, but the sixties needed saving. She hid her disappointment well, at least for someone that didn't spend half the day watching her.__

__It was two AM and there wasn’t much in the way of dinner options, but Wyatt was looking forward to no longer pretending they weren't dating. Lucy and him were trying to keep something for themselves and away from Rittenhouse. Outside of the apartment they acted normal but inside it was their special bubble. They knew it wouldn't last much longer but so far the last three months had been better than he dreamed to hope. As far as everyone knew they were roommates and teammates._ _

__Wyatt grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving it in his pack pocket. He slammed the locker closed and ran up the stairs, right into a smirking Lucy. She pressed a finger to her mouth and laced her fingers with his. She pulled him along the halls checking corners, like he taught her. He been tempted to talk but decided listening would be a better idea._ _

__Lucy was dressed in her favorite pair of _his _flannel pants and a t-shirt she refused to give back. He laughed at her before they left the apartment, asking how anyone was going to believe they weren't dating. She kissed his cheek, shrugged and explained laundry day.___ _

____She had taken him further into the building than he had gone before. He wasn't sure where they were, but Lucy seemed to know where she was going. She stopped suddenly and pushed back against the wall. She peeked left, she looked right and turned to him with a cheeky grin and pointed to his left._ _ _ _

____He had been so amused by her that he missed the door along the wall. He turned back to her, one eyebrow raised in question. She pointed at him, at her and at the door. Wyatt smirked and opened the door to a small storage room. The room had a few shelves, a mop, bucket, and little else. A single bulb overhead and green emergency light exit sign the only light sources._ _ _ _

____Lucy quickly joined him inside and locked the door. Wyatt opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by the crash of her body and mouth on his. Her hands were in his hair, Wyatt wrapped his arms around her, a hand in her hair the other on her tight ass. He licked at her lower lip, drew his teeth over it. She opened her mouth to let him in and he deepened the kiss. It had been over two days since he had kissed her and he had been starving for her taste.He wanted feast on her warmth. She moaned when he sucked on her tongue. His hands roamed over her back, he tugged the shirt up. He grazed over the velvet soft skin of her back. His fingers traced up her spine._ _ _ _

____Three months, and Wyatt still craved her like it was the first time. He had forgotten what it felt like, the tension that would build up, and the only way to release was her against him. He had gone so long without the touch of another that he thought he didn’t need that was until Lucy touched him, with her hand and her heart. Now he craved her. He felt sixteen, horny, and happy that the girl he liked let him touch her boobs._ _ _ _

____Lucy slipped her hands under his shirt and he hissed, her hands always cold pressing against his warm skin. Her fingers skimmed down his stomach to the button on his jeans. She leaned back and looked at him with a smile as she undid the buttons and slipped her hand in his pants. He was aroused before she had kissed but now he was painfully hard. Lucy watched his face as she wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him, spreading a drop of precum down his length. He twitched in her hand and groaned ._ _ _ _

____“Fuck Lucy, I missed you.” His voice was hoarse. Lucy pressed her chest against his._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been with you the whole time.” She whispered into his ear, with a low chuckle._ _ _ _

____“Not the way I wanted and those damn boots were distracting,” his breathing heavy._ _ _ _

____Lucy had worn a short skirt and knee high boots for this last mission and not touching her had been a test of his military discipline. He had skimmed his fingers along her thigh whenever they were next to each other, Rufus either didn't notice or pretended not to see Lucy’s flushed cheeks. He wondered if she picked the outfit to drive him crazy._ _ _ _

____“Mmm, I wonder if I can borrow those boots for whenever we have our date,” she punctuated it by tightening her hand on his cock._ _ _ _

____“Lucy, I need…” A loud groan escaped him instead of the words he had forgotten. Lucy pumped him fast fluctuating between a tight and loose grip. “Inside you,” he finished._ _ _ _

____He pulled her hand out of his pants and picked her up, slamming her against the wall. He kissed her softly in apology until she bit his lip and pulled his hair, encouraging him to take more._ _ _ _

____“You're not going to hurt me. Unless you don’t fuck me now.” Her legs wrap around him and she arches back, pushing her hips into his. Wyatt looked around, getting desperate for a comfortable place to put her. Lucy unwrapped her legs and slid down his body. She turned around and bent over._ _ _ _

____Wyatt groaned at her, she was so fucking hot when she was like this. He took a step forward and she wiggled her ass and looked up at him._ _ _ _

____“Do you know how hot you are?” Wyatt asked, he pushed down his jeans and boxers. Lucy bit her lip and looked from his eyes to his hard cock._ _ _ _

____“Show me?” Lucy was breathless as she pushed her pants down._ _ _ _

____He placed his hands on her smooth, firm ass. He bent down and kissed the velvet soft skin and gave her a tiny bite. Lucy whimpered. Hands on her hips, he guided her back into his cock. With one hand around his cock,the other slides down in front of her, and down between her legs. His fingers glide through her hot, moist center, over her clit, and he slips a finger in her pussy._ _ _ _

____“You're so wet, Lucy. Have you been thinking about this all day?”_ _ _ _

____“I been thinking about this for months,” she pants._ _ _ _

____Wyatt spreads her open and slowly pushes his cock into her. They both groan when he fills her._ _ _ _

____“Fuck you're so warm, Lucy,” Wyatt pulled back just as slow, until only his tip remained. He felt Lucy clench in anticipation and thrust into her. A loud moan escaped from her._ _ _ _

____“Again,” she purred._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Ma’am.” He smirked and pulled out again. She arched and pushed herself back hard on his cock. “Lucy,” he hissed and bit his lip._ _ _ _

____She wiggled her hips from side to side, “Wyatt, I can’t wait.”_ _ _ _

____“I got you baby,” his voice low._ _ _ _

____Wyatt stroked a hand up and down her back. He gently tugged on her hair until she arched back. He held her body against his, with an arm around her waist, the other skimmed over her nipple and breast. She was up on her toes and he kissed her neck, and nip at her ear._ _ _ _

____She had one hand braced against the wall, the other behind his head. At this angle she was tighter and he had take slow deep breaths to calm down if he wanted to last. Wyatt rolled his hips up into her, he adjusted his feet and tightened his hold. He thrust up and with his arm he pulls her down. Lucy whimpered his name, her hands fisted in his hair._ _ _ _

____Lucy arched her back, his arm and his cock holding her up. She placed open mouth kisses on his cheek, anywhere she could reach at this position. He turned his head, the kiss wet and sloppy, tongue and teeth._ _ _ _

____Lucy pulled back, “Faster, oh shit, Wyatt yes like that.”_ _ _ _

____He slammed his hips up over and over, the tiny room filled up with sounds of wet flesh meeting, and Lucy’s keening._ _ _ _

____“Shh, you're going to get us caught,” Wyatt groans in her ear. Lucy’s eyes locked on his and she clenched tight around him. “Shit, baby you feel so fucking good.”_ _ _ _

____Lucy bit her lip and covered her mouth when he sped up. His free hand dipped down to rub her swollen clit. She let out a muffled scream, and bucked wildly against him, using her arm as leverage._ _ _ _

____“When we get home, I want to hear you cum, I want you to scream my name. I want you so loud the neighbors will know, you're mine.” Wyatt growled low in her ear._ _ _ _

____He bent over, placing her feet on the ground, his fingers kneading the smooth flesh in front of him._ _ _ _

____“Touch yourself, Lucy,” he commanded._ _ _ _

____She didn’t hesitate, and her cries of pleasure intensified. Wyatt’s grip on her hip was so tight he might leave marks. His breathing and movements were erratic, he rolled his hips and slammed back in. Lucy's body tensed around him, her head dropped, she quivered around his cock and that sent him over the edge with her name on his lips._ _ _ _

____Wyatt bent forward and kissed her between the shoulder blades. Their bodies were slick with sweat and they struggled to slow their breathing. Lucy slowly stood up, Wyatt’s face slid down her smooth back and he nipped at her hip before standing. His legs were shaking and he felt unsteady. She stumbled into him when she turned, her feet caught in her pants._ _ _ _

____Lucy giggled, “Take me home, before one of us gets hurt.”_ _ _ _

____He pulled her into him kissing her softly on the nose. “Have you been planning this? Is that why you take so long to get changed?” He laughed when she blushed. “This was way better than the journal. Are you hungry? There’s that all night diner, how about whipped cream and waffles in bed?”_ _ _ _

____“Hell yes!” Lucy exclaimed._ _ _ _

____They pulled themselves together, pulling on pants and rearranging clothes. Lucy turned to the door, her hand tightly wrapped in his. He tugged her against him. This woman was everything he could have dreamed of. She opened his heart and brought the sun back into his life. They lived together, worked together, and he still couldn't get enough of her. He told her he wanted her, that he needed her, but he hadn’t said the words that sang from his soul._ _ _ _

____“Lucy?” no more hiding._ _ _ _

____“Wyatt,” she snorted at his serious tone, and looked up into his eyes._ _ _ _

____He held her face between his hand, he brushed his thumb over her lip. “You are amazing. I never thought I would ever feel like this again but I’m happy,” he kissed her. “Lucy, you make me happy.”_ _ _ _

____Lucy kissed him and smiled, “You make me happy too, Wyatt.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you Lucy,” Wyatt whispered it against her lips. Nervous to look in her eyes. “I’m in love with you,” he pulled back, his voice stronger. He didn’t fear loving her, it was losing her that would kill him. But he wouldn’t hold back, not from her, never again._ _ _ _

____Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and her smile bright, “I love you too. I have never felt like this.”_ _ _ _

____“No more hiding, we wasted enough time,” he brushed hair out of her face. He wanted to hold her hand in public, take her out, and kiss her when he wanted._ _ _ _

____“Rittenhouse,” Lucy started, sadness laced through that one single word._ _ _ _

____“No, I’m not putting our lives on hold anymore.” They will stop them one day, but that is not today and he can’t wait. After losing Jessica her never thought he'd love again or even think about marriage but here he was wondering how long he should wait to ask. He even caught himself looking at rings, something vintage with three stones. He could wait a little longer, maybe._ _ _ _

____She wrapped arms around him, “So does that mean that I get to call you my boyfriend? Are we going steady? Do I get to wear your letterman jacket?”_ _ _ _

____Wyatt chuckled, “You already steal half my wardrobe. You can call me whatever you want as long as I get to call you mine.”_ _ _ _

____“Wow, that was good, I love you. Now food, bed and more sex.”_ _ _ _

____Wyatt couldn’t agree more and pulled her from the room. “Yes, Ma’am”_ _ _ _

____Lucy's laugh bounced off the empty corridor and followed them home._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver
> 
> Ashley as always you complete me <3


End file.
